Independencia
by rubbercat
Summary: Alfred reflexiona sobre el supuesto festejo de su independencia. America/Inglaterra se borró el otro summary que estaba más cool ú u#


**Hetalia**

**Independencia **

(Ay sí, en honor al 4 de julio, sáquese D: ! -- solita se hace burla XD)

**Nada **de Hetalia me pertenece coffsóloArthurcoff, todo es obra, creación y pertenencia de... su respectivo autor del cual olvidé el nombre O-oUu... Notas, hasta abajo w

-----------------------------------------------

4 de julio. No había día que Alfred F. Jones disfrutara más que un 4 de julio. Podía regocijarse (más), presumir (más), sentirse el héroe (más), reírse de los demás, molestarlos, ser el centro de atención, pedir lo que a él se le antojara (más, más, más, y más). Sólo había algo, o más bien alguien, que lo incomodaba un poco.

No era que sintiera arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho: La misma seguridad que lo invadió el día que logró su independencia, era la misma fuerte seguridad que lo invadía cada que recordaba ese día. Era su orgullo propio. Su gloria personal que era suya y sólo suya y no se compartía con nadie.

Sin embargo, sabía que él no lo entendía. Sabía que él pensaba otra cosa y aunque conocía su manera abstracta, majadera y terca de ser, sabía que le dolía. Pero tenía que entenderlo. ¿O es que era tonto? Las únicas cosas que habían cambiado era que ya no estaba bajo su tutela ni bajo su mismo techo. Pero no creo que eso le haya quedado claro. Eso, o no sabía si se hacía el tonto.

Había algo que a Alfred F. Jones le gustaba de sobremanera. Quizás de una forma enfermiza, tanto que a cada rato usaba la palabra tan seguido como la de _héroe_. Y esa palabra era _libertad_. Sabía que cuando él dejó de ser la colonia de Arthur todos lo vieron de una forma rara. Hasta Francia. Pero no tenía porque darle explicaciones a nadie. Él sabía lo que hacía, por quién y por qué.

Sin embargo, había algo que nunca había cambiado. Algo que se derrumbó también dentro de él ese día en el campo de batalla, bajo la lluvia. Una cosa era independencia y otra muy distinta, corazón.

Y en ese momento, a mitad de la noche tormentosa, en la que inconcientemente veía sombras monstruosas en cada rincón, que de alguna forma sabía que tenían que ver con aquello que le estaba quemando la cabeza con sus mares de memorias pervertidas, en ese momento, la madrugada de su amadísimo 4 de julio, era que se sentía enloquecer y se olvidaba de todo su orgullo heroico, de su manera _awesome _de actuar frente a él.

Ahí, era cuando corría por los pasillos temblando, rascándose la nunca nervioso; avanzaba un paso y retrocedía dos. Le pasaba eso durante mucho rato, hasta que los relámpagos y los truenos se intensificaron y pensó que la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales, eran rasguños de entes siniestras del exterior. Tuvo un Deja vú y de pronto se sintió como aquella pequeña cosa de menos de un metro y batita blanca.

Sólo que esta vez, el cosquilleo entre el miedo, la expectación y la emoción era muy distinto. Y bien sabía porque… o mas bien por quién. Los nervios se volvieron insoportables. Era entonces cuando ponía cara de loco y salía corriendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes que en ese momento estaba ocupada por aquella persona.

Entró como siempre hacía; azotando la puerta a la mitad de la noche, y aún con eso, el dueño de la habitación continuó roncando apaciblemente. El americano se acercó hacia la cama y se arrojó sobre esta, cayendo de forma brusca sobre Arthur el cual pegó un grito que fue silenciado, obviamente, por un beso del otro. Como pudo se lo quitó de encima y lo único que logró, fue que el otro se le enredara en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

Le preguntó el inglés tratando de coordinar sus pensamientos aún dormidos, igual que él. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta de Alfred, quien ahora había apoyado las manos a los lados de la cabeza del otro y lo atravesaba con una mirada que, Arthur, sabía lo que significaba.

- No, no… no… Alfred, apenas aye…

Pero no lo dejó terminar… de hecho ni siquiera lo estaba dejando respirar, se abalanzó sobre él de una manera desesperada, había algo tan raro últimamente en Alfred… lo besaba con aquella manera tan suya de mordisquearlo, de lamerlo y recorrer el cuello del menor con su lengua, y antes de que Arthur se diera cuenta, las manos de alfred estaban debajo de la camisa de su pijama.

Estaban tibias, un poco sudorosas. Estaba nervioso. Alfred estaba nervioso. Intentó preguntarle por qué, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos para hacerlo, su mirada lo dobló y se dejó hacer como el otro quería. Tenía la pierna del menor en su entrepierna, frotando suavemente, despertando esa parte con toda la delicadeza y amor con la que no lo despertó a él de su sueño.

Lo tocaba cada vez de una forma nueva, o al menos eso era lo que sentía el inglés, quien quería evitar a toda costa suprimir los gemidos que, sabía de antemano, sólo excitaban más al mayor. Sin embargo fue imposible; mientras Alfred sostenía su nuca con la mano izquierda, con la derecha se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente su abdomen, lo miraba a los ojos mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano hacia el duro bulto debajo de su ropa interior.

Ni siquiera tocó su piel. La simple caricia intensa, de su mano sobre su miembro, hicieron que Arthur se aferrara a los hombros de Alfred y gimiera de manera continúa. ¿Por qué le gustaba hacer esas cosas tan de pronto? ¿Por qué _aún _le gustaba hacerle esas cosas? Pero Arthur no podía pensar claramente en las respuestas a sus preguntas, el placer que sentía y el cosquilleo intenso en la parte baja de su vientre lo hacían perder la razón por momentos, y le agradaba ser regresado a la realidad por esos suaves labios carnosos que no dejaban de amagarlo con desesperación.

¿Qué te pasa?

No supo si lo dijo en voz alta o sólo lo pensó. Pero fuera lo que fuera que le pasaba a América, él lo único que podía hacer era dejarse usar para que descargara esa frustración que el otro llevaba por dentro. Y por más que quería hablar, decirle algo o incluso hacerle él mismo una caricia, no pudo. Sus gemidos cortados callaban sus palabras, su mente no conectaba con la razón y sus manos se dedicaron a rasguñar la espalda de Alfred, cuando sintió que este comenzaba a entrar dentro de él.

Era una manera lenta y suave de entrar. Podía sentir todo el calor que desprendía Alfred y eso incrementaba más el sentimiento de dolor y placer. Y no pudo siquiera volver a pensar en decirle algo. Lo único que le permitían las salvajes y placenteras embestidas del otro, era traspasar las palabras a esos pequeños orgasmos que iban cada vez en aumento.

Sabía que no había razón para estar haciendo aquello en aquel momento. Alfred celebraba su preciada libertad burlándose de él e invadiendo su privacidad y su cuerpo, cosa a la que desafortunadamente, Arthur, no podía negarse, ya que sabía que era la única forma en la que el Americano era sincero con él. O al menos eso le gustaba creer.

Kirkland sintió vértigo en el estómago. Luego un placer innombrable recorriendo su cuerpo atrevidamente, mientras se arqueaba de placer entre los brazos de Alfred, que junto a él, ahogaba un gemido entre el cuello de aquel al que, hacía 233 años, había dejado llorando bajo aquella lluvia fría.

América no lo iba a decir, a pesar de estar completamente ebrio de desesperación y deseo, no lo iba a decir. Que se diera cuenta. Que le bastaran sus acciones, que le bastaran sus miradas, los suspiros en su cuello, los besos, los roces, sus manos tocando desesperadamente todo su cuerpo. Que se diera cuenta por la forma en la que le hacía el amor ¿Qué otra señal quería? Estaba harto de que Arthur no lo entendiera sin necesidad de usar las inútiles palabras.

_Lo siento_, pensó, _pero no las voy a decir. Date cuenta por ti mismo, Arthur; que este corazón fue lo único que no se logró independizar._

---------------------

Bua… que ghei soy :'D ..... no, en serio XDDDDDDDDDDDDDUu coff... Bueno pues a ver qué les pareció esta cosa que escribí anoche X_x ... la verdad tengo que decir que me siento un poco orgullosa porque es lo primero que escribo desde... marzo, yo creo XDuU y es que ando con un bloqueo mental horrible orzlll

Siento que escribí de manera muy forzada, lo siento u_u

Comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, chocolates, vodka, ginebra, pasta, regalos, propuestas de matrimonio(?) y cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, son bienvenidas. No sean durs conmigo, por favor ú_u … pero sobre todo, gracias por leer :'D !!


End file.
